Teardrops on my Guitar
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who'd got enough of me to break my heart - A Channy Drabble/Oneshot.


_Teardrops on my Guitar._

_**Channy.**_

_**.BeautifulDreamer.x**_

_**A/N; Hello Everyone **__**J**__**This is my First Sonny with a Chance Fanfics so I hope I did a good job (:**_

**_i do realise i rushed into this, chad announcing his love, just like that but its a drabble type thing. a one-shot. a quick time filling one shot. i love channy and i wanted to write something other than seddie or loliver, soit was eiter channy or dagon. i chose channy xD  
i also know Chad is a bit occ but i just cbb to write a VERY detailed channy fic. ill do a fewdetailed ones though, in th near futre._**

_**Just a small one-shot to keep you guys going for a while, check out my other stories too **__**J**__**Got a lot of um xD**_

_**Love And Peace.**_

_**.BeautifulDreamer.x**_

Sonny Monroe sighed picking up her pink acoustic Guitar and running her perfectly varnished deep red nails across the strings. She was in her dressing room and Tawni was shopping somewhere in town. As usual, she was alone. The room was empty, just like her heart. Her shadowed chocolate brown curled hair cascaded freely over her shoulders and her deep hazel eyes were filled with tearful signs and upset. The cause of her crying? Chad Dylan Cooper. She let a single pearl like tear fall across her tanned cheekbone and she sniffed, trying to regain her posture. She began strumming slowly and her eyes landed on a picture of herself and Chad at the Grammy's. He had asked her to come as his 'date'. He looked so handsome, in his traditional black tux. She sighed again before she before she began singing a cover of Taylor Swift's song, Teardrops on my Guitar.

-

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he__ talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her loveLook in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enoughAnd he's all that I need to fall into..Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. "_-

Sonny put her guitar down by her feet and curled herself into a ball on the couch that was placed in the middle of the room, letting the tiny tears run down her now red face. Her eyes were now red and puffy as she though about him again. The one and only person she had ever felt true love for. Of corse though, Chad Dylan Cooper was Chad Dylan Cooper, and he didn't care about a thing, especially not the 'Randoms' as he called them, especially Sonny Monroe. The only relationship the pair had, was a hate one. She loved him but the only feeling he'd ever have for her was solid hatred. No matter how hard she wished, dreamed or prayed, Chad Dylan Cooper would never be hers, he'd never love her back, he had his precious Portlyn, he adored her, worshiped the ground she walked on, just because she was hot. It made her feel sick.

"Why the hell must you must you play with my heart Chad?" Sonny cried out and pulled her legs impossibly closer to her body. The tears were streaming down her face by now.

"What did I do?" Sonny jumped up in shock and stared head on with her worst nightmare. Chad Dylan Cooper was standing, his eyes red and bloodshot, one of them were black and blue. His usual pearl white shirt was covered in mud and dirt. Unusual for Chad. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off his perfectly toned biceps. A huge cut was visable down it, blood running across his tan. She winced at the sight. What the hell had he done! He'd been in a fight.

"What happened." She wiped her eyes and walked closer to him.

"I got into a fight with Portyln's boyfriend." He sighed, Sonny however wore a rather confused expression.

"You got into a fight with yourself?"

"No, I finished with Port, I told her I loved you and she got her 'bit on the side' boyfriend to 'beat me up'." Sonny's eyes widened. " I guess she didn't realise that I could fight." He chuckled but winced, clutched his ribcage, he must have badly hurt it.

"You l-love me?" He smiled softly at her and simply stepped forward even closer.

"Forever Sonny, forever." Sonny smiled before leaning closer, connecting her lips with his own. He raised on of his hands to her cheeks before sliding the other down her back and resting it around her waist and pulling her close. Sonny arms rose up around his neck and the pair began passionately kissing. Suddenly, she pulled away, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You don't how long I've waited for you to say that you big idiot!"

"Hey! Chad Dylan Cooper is no idiot!"

"Yes you are! But you're my idiot." He smiled at this, placing a small but sharp kiss on her dainty forehead. He pushed her bangs aside and looked into her chocolate eyes. They were beautiful. All of her emotions were in her eyes.

"You know what Chad."

"What Sunshine?" She smiled at the nickname."I love you too." He pulled her into a tight embrace and she buried her head into his shirt. The sound of a female shocked them back to reality.

"Oh get a room!"Then turned to see Tawni standing with around six large shopping bags, all which were probably filled with brand new designer clothes in the doorway. She was looking rather happy considering Sonny was hugging the shows nemesis.

"Tawni? What are you doing back."

"Grady called me up and said he heard you singing again." Sam flushed a deep red shade and Chad looked down at her.

" Why are you depressed now?"

"You sing?""Yeah kind of." Sonny shrugged and Tawni smirked.

"Kind of! She sings everyday! She had an amazing voice!" Then she suddenly thought. "And that's coming from me."

Chad chuckled and looked down at Sonny.

"Why did you never tell me you sung?"

"Oh, and she plays guitar." Chad's eyes widen.

"Serious!" Sonny nodded.

"Oh my god, c'mon, lets see you play." He encouraged her but she simply shakes her head no.

"No! No way!" He smirks.

"For me?"

"No Chad."

"If you loved me you'd do it." Sonny sighed and nodded.

"Fine! I'll play, but I'm not singing"

"That'll do me for now." He smirked and leant down capturing her lips in a brief kiss. Tawni pulled a face and walked off with her bags.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick."Sonny laughed before picking up her guitar and strumming the lyrics to one of her own songs, This is me.

"You're so lucky I love you."

-

_Fin._

-

**A/N ;**

**Not my best work but it'll do for a small one-shot. What did you guys think?**

**OH! And i loved Sonny:So Far. ending was soo cliffhangery.**

**But --- SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!  
Season two episode one which premires on Febuary 14th 2010 in america.(VALENTINES DAY!)Chad asks sonny out!! xD We just dont no if she says yes yet :( She BETTER!!!! Lol. sorry crazy fan girl moment. anyway -- SPOILERS OVER!!!! **

**Love and Peace…**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**

**Oh! And Remember to review! xD**


End file.
